The Magicians-Julia Wicker's Sister
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this story Julia Wicker has a sister named Erin who's in love with her childhood friend , Quentin Coldwater and they all go to Brakebills . Read this story to find out more about the magic , love and everything else :)
1. Chapter 1-Sisters

One morning on a beautiful spring day I was walking with my sister ,Julia to get to Brakebills and I asked her " So is Quentin going to be there today I love him so much he's so cute . " She then said " Yes of course he will he always is . " I then smiled as we then walked into the school and sure enough there he was down the hall I walked over to him with my sister and I said " Good morning Quentin " with a sweet smile on my face as he said " Good morning sweetheart . " I blushed when he called me that so then we went to the first class of the day .


	2. Chapter 2-Class Time

I was sitting in the chair beside Quentin and beside Julia I waved at him and blew a kiss to him he caught it and then I smiled and I began to take out my books out of my book bag and placed them on my desk and studied them hoping I would get perfect on the test later . I then finished studying so did Quentin and Julia and a few others then later everyone else did now we were just waiting for the test to begin after we put the books away.


	3. Chapter 3 -Tests,Tests,Tests

Then it was now test time so I got a little frustrated on one of the questions but I did it anyway then I had finished the test after doing all the questions on the paper so did Quentin and Julia . So we just waited for others to finish as we all went up to put the tests on the teachers desk .


	4. Chapter 4-Marking The Tests

When I was sitting down again beside Quentin & Julia the teacher was marking the tests and Eliot was also in our class he was behind us then the teacher brought over the papers and put them on our tables sure enough I had gotten an A+ same with Julia & Quentin & Eliot some people got an f because they didn't study the right way . And I was so happy that I passed the test whoever passed the test was happy .


	5. Chapter 5-Lunch Time

After the first class it was over I was then going to the cafeteria and seen Quentin , Julia and Eliot at one table so I went to sit with them for lunch u sat beside Quentin and on the other side of him was Julia . I smiled and said to Quentin " Hey cutie . " He blushed and said " Why hello there Erin did you pass the test from earlier today ? " He asked then I said " Yes I did actually and hey ." He smiled and gave me a high five for getting an a+ then he gave me a kiss on my cheek .After that we were done eating and it was now break so we could hang out before going to next class .


	6. Ch 6 -Hanging Out With Quentin At Break

It was still break time after lunch so I went outside and saw Quentin sitting with a book under his chin and I decided to sit next to him and chat with him so I did . I smiled and said " Hey Handsome . " He blushed and said " Why hello there gorgeous ." I smiled and asked " Hey how are you ? " He replied as he said "Doing pretty good ."


	7. Chapter 7 -Next Class

It was now the end of break I helped Quentin up and walked with him inside and he had his book bag over his shoulder while we were walking to the next class as we did I said " Hey Quentin? " He asked with a smile and said " Yeah ? " I smiled as I said " I like your book bag it's pretty cool " He smiled and said " Thanks . " After that I said " Your welcome ." Then we got to the next class and we sat down .


	8. Chapter 8 -Class Starts

At 1:00pm the next class started so I took out my books and my pencil also I heard that the next day after we had another test coming up so I was thinking of asking Quentin later if he would like to study with me . So then we all wrote down some stuff later it was now home time cause it was a bit of a short day .


	9. C9-Hey Q Will You Study With Me Tonight?

Then after class I saw Quentin in the hallway and I went up to him to ask him "Hey Quentin will you study with me tonight ? " I asked then he said " Sure thing I'll come with you . " He and I walked to my house I opened the door and walked in , sat down and got my things out of my book bag and studied with him .


	10. Chapter 10-Snacks & Studying

While we were studying we ate some nachos for a snack and I asked him " So how exactly do you do this part of the question ? " He then replied " You put whatever you think the answer is and it's your opinion for the last one you'll get it there's no right or wrong awnser" I then nodded and said " Okay I get it now " I said as I finally finished studying with him and then we kissed .


	11. Ch11 -Bed Time-Sleeping Over At My House

Then after we had some nachos and finished studying we went to bed I had 2 beds in my room one for a guest and one for me so he got into the bed and I got into mine as I put my covers on I said " Goodnight Quentin love you ." He smiled over at me and said " Night love you too " And he blew me a kiss then I turned off the light and closed my eyes as I went off to dreamland as Julia was sleeping on the couch cause she lived in the same house as me .


	12. Chapter 12-Dreaming About Him

As I slept I was dreaming about my boyfriend which is Quentin it was the sweetest dream about him ever when I seen him in my dreams I smiled as I was sleeping that night also as I was sleeping I slept pretty good that night when he was sleeping over at my house for the rest of the week. It was now 9:00pm and I was still sleeping through the night . Then I had turned over to face the wall and fell asleep again with my eyes closed.


	13. Chapter 13-Good Morning Quentin

I woke up the very next morning it was 8:15Am I had rubbed my eyes then I stretched as I got out of bed then I walked over to my bag and got something out of it to wear , started putting my clothes on then after that I went to brush my hair,went downstairs to have breakfast then brushed my teeth with my toothbrush and said to Quentin as I sat down on the couch for him to get ready I had said with a smile " Good Morning Quentin almost ready to go to school? " He nodded as he said " Yep just got to pick which shirt to wear ." He had said as he stood near me with no shirt on . I then found a blue one and said " Hmmmmmm... How about this one?" I held it up for him to see. " Yes perfect thanks ." He had said as he took it and put it on then we left my house to go to school.


	14. Chapter 14-Morning Julia

I had got into class and took a seat next to my sister as I looked over at her I had said with a smile " Morning Julia." She had smiled as she said to me ."Good morning Erin how was the night last night with Quentin did you two have fun studying together? " I nodded as I had said " Yes indeed and he slept over it was fun. So you going to be home tonight so we can have a little sister and sister hangout together, tonight?" She nodded and said " Yes I will I don't have anywhere that I have to go so I will be home all night so we can hang out." I then smiled and said " Awesome." So then the teacher came in and started handing papers out and we all did our tests.


	15. Chapter 15-Tests Handed In---Going Home

I finally had finished my test and so did Julia and a few others I then went up to the front to hand the test in to get marked all the tests got marked and brought back to the ones that wrote them I looked at mine and sure enough to my suprise I had got an A+ so did Quentin and my sister then it was time for home so we went to our lockers and got our other things and I walked home before I took off with my sister I turned to Quentin and kissed his cheek " I'll see you sometime tommorow since there is no school tommorow love you." He had smiled as he said "Love you too and alright." I then walked home with my sister , Julia.


	16. C16-I Can't Wait To See Quentin Tomorrow

I smiled as we got into our house and closed the door and couldn't stop blushing as I thought about Quentin and Julia had said " I know your thinking about him and of course I know you like him almost everyone in the whole school knows you do." She had smiled as she said that. " Yes I am and yes it is true actually and he's so cute. I am so happy I am dating him he is the sweetest boy in Brakebills I even cheer him up if he's upset about anything I am always there if he needs me and I'm so excited for tomorrow going on another date with him." Julia smiled and said " Cool hope you two have fun." I then said " We will." I smiled as I had said that.


	17. Chapter 17-Dinner Time

Julia then went into the kitchen to order some pizza so she called on her cell phone and ordered a pizza with mushrooms , green peppers, pepperoni and extra cheese she then hung up and went to the living room " Dinner will be here shortly let's just sit and talk while waiting."She had said to me . I nodded and smiled as we talked for a bit ." I'm so excited for dinner tonight and also excited about tomorrow's date with Quentin." Julia then smiled " I know me too and hope you two have fun tomorrow ." I smiled as I had said " We will." Then suddenly the pizza delivery person was here and Julia got up to get it and she then sat down with me again and we ate our pizza together.


	18. Chapter 18-Goodnight,Julia

It was 9:15 pm I put my pj's on in the bathroom , brushed my teeth ,my hair and then pulled it back in a pony tail then went back into my room and hugged my sister and said with a smile " Goodnight ,Julia hope you sleep good tonight and I'll see you in the morning ." Julia had then said "You too hope you sleep good and I'll see you in the morning too love sis ." I smiled as I spoke " I love you too ." I then got into bed and turned off the light next to our beds .That night I had dreamt about Quentin it was the sweetest dream that I've ever had .


	19. Chapter 19-Erin I Can't Sleep

Then a few minutes later Julia had whispered " Erin I can't sleep ." I then said " Do you need me to get a glass of water for you so you can sleep a bit better ?  
" She then said " Yes please ." I then went downstairs to the kitchen , poured a glass of water in a glass then brought it upstairs for her and put it near her bedside and she smiled as she sipped some of her water after that she went back to bed and I fell asleep again as I layed there dreaming about Quentin again I smiled while sleeping that very night. Then I turned over facing the wall as I closed my eyes again and started drifting off ,still smiling...


	20. Chapter 20-Good Morning, Julia

Now it was 8:15am I woke up and got dressed then went downstairs my sister was sitting at the table so I joined her and ate breakfast with her then the phone rang so I went to go pick it up it was our dad on the other line he said " So I heard you have a boyfriend , 's his name? is he nice?" I was a bit nervous to talk to him about my boyfriend so I said "Yes father I do and his name is Quentin Coldwater he's a magician and he's from Brooklyn , New York he's the sweetest guy I ever met and yes he is nice you should meet him sometime ." He then said " Alright sounds good gotta go nice talking to you again ." I then said " You too ." I then hung up the phone.


	21. Chapter 21 -Dad Called

I then looked at Julia as she asked " Who was that on the phone?" I then answered " Dad called and he asked if I had a boyfriend I said yes and he asked if he's nice and he is ." Julia then said to me "Ah okay , so you still excited about your date today with Quentin?" I nodded "Yes I'm so excited ." She then said " Alright good and again hope you two have fun ." I then said " We will ." She smiled back at me. So for a while I had hung out with my sister , Julia we sat down together and talked for a bit.


	22. Chapter 22-The Date

Quentin had picked me up and we went on our date we went to the movies and had popcorn as we watched the movie he was dressed in his favorite tux but when we were in the movie theater we weren't going to use magic cause some people didn't know we were magicians and didn't want people to know so we just sat down and watched the movie on the big screen there I held his hand in mine while we watched the movie and shared the popcorn with him while we were there.


	23. Chapter 23-Quentin Your So Cute

Then after the movie was over we went to the park nearby and sat on the bench I smiled as I looked into his brown eyes and I had said " Quentin your so cute I love you so much my darling." He smiled back at me and said " Awwwww thank you so much I think your cute too.I had blushed as he had said that ." Awww thank you so much." He then said "Your welcome. " He held my hand and kissed me on the lips when he kissed me it felt like sparks were flying everytime he kissed me it was just so romantic it was like a dream come true I had always wanted to date someone from Brakebills and that dream had came true since I first met Quentin he was so my type he loved to read, he was so sweet , had brown hair and beautiful brown eyes and was very kind to others and was also always there for anyone who had a bad day or needed help with anything.


	24. Chapter 24-Romantic Guitar Music

watch?v=mfpPIBy4Pjc

A few minutes later as I was sitting down the radio came on as I snapped my fingers and then it began playing some romantic guitar type of music we held hands as we listened to the music after I had put my wand down on the table and he smiled at me with the sweetest smile I have ever seen and he said " I love you so much my sweetheart." I blushed and said " I love you too Quentin Coldwater." He smiled at me and hugged me then kissed my cheek I was indeed the happiest girl in the world. I smiled at him as I looked into his beautiful brown eyes that afternoon it was the best day ever and was totally romantic as well.


End file.
